


My heart has been hypnotised

by theamagic



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pynch Week 2018, alternate universe- famous, musician ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamagic/pseuds/theamagic
Summary: Adam and Ronan meet in a bar. Adam complains about a band he has to see, not knowing who he's talking to. Awkwardness ensures





	My heart has been hypnotised

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Hypnotised" by Years & Years  
> This was written quickly because I competely forgot that pynch week would be starting, so I apologise for any mistakes.

"Blue, where are you?" Adam asked, annoyed. She was in the habit of being late.

"Sorry, Adam. I'll be a bit late, I got caught up in work," Blue said out of breath, probably running to get ready. "Just wait for me."

Adam agreed and hung up. He did not want to be there. It was a Friday night, and here he was alone in a ratty bar. The crowd was mostly young adults, all trying to speak over the loud music. The dim lights were supposed to help with the atmosphere, but adding the cloud of smoke, it made it hard to see. Adam trusted his sight since his hearing wasn't great, and the obstruction of his senses put him on edge.

Adam pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the bar to order a drink. This was not his usual scene, he spent most of his free time studying, but since Blue had been insistent about him coming, he had to say yes. A rather unknown band, or at least to him, was playing, and Blue wanted to see them. Her cousin, Orla, had bailed at the last minute, and his friend didn't want to go on her own. So, he spent his day listening to the band's music to know what he was facing. The only thing he had liked, had been the lyrics even if it had been hard to grasp, the instruments in  
the back were too loud and got in the way. He wasn't an expert, but in his opinion, such well-written lyrics should be the main focus, not those loud instruments.

He ordered a bottle of water and sat down to wait. He briefly considered going to the toilet to play games on his phone until Blue arrived, but he settled for watching the people around him. There was still more than half an hour until the performance, and the place wasn't nearly full, though he figured it was still early. His mind wandered to his assignments and all he had to do.

"Are you here for the band?" a voice startled Adam. A man about his age was standing next to him. He had to tilt his head up to see his face, and what he saw pleased him. He had sharp features, a thin mouth and bright blue eyes. His all leather outfit with his shaved head made him look dangerous. Adam could see a hint of a tattoo on his neck, but he’d have to get closer to be sure. He noticed that he had been too busy checking the man out to answer.

"Um, yes," Adam replied late, stoic.

“I can really feel your excitement there,” the man said with a smirk while Adam stifled a laugh.

“This is just not really my scene, not a fan of loud noises” 

“Then why are you here?” the man said while looking at Adam up and down.

“I’m here for my friend, she’s a fan” The man started looking around. “No, she’s not here yet”

“Oh,” he said, "Thought she had become invisible."

"No, unfortunately, I don't have a magical friend"

"Too bad. You could be famous."

"Famous because of someone else, all I've ever wanted," Adam replied, sarcastically.

"Everyone's dream. I’m Ronan by the way”

“Adam,” he lifted his hand up to shake the man’s, but thought better of it, it would have been a bit awkward. Ronan caught his movement and smirked.

“We can shake on it if you want”

Adam groaned, embarrassed. “I think we’ll be okay without it.”

Some people came past them and waved at them and Adam hesitantly waved back, what else what he supposed to do?

“Why don’t you like the band?” Ronan asked, unbothered by the people.

“I guess it’s not really my style. The noise gets in the way of the singer, I had to listen to the songs a lot to actually listen to what he was saying.”

“True, but didn’t the beat make you feel something?”

“Yes, annoyance.” Ronan tried to stifle a laugh at that.

“I get it, you’re one of those pretentious people who only listen to classical music while drinking their bourbon and complaining about the youth,” Ronan said while coming closer to Adam. 

“Classical music is good!” Adam said after laughing. “ But no, that’s not all I listen to. I just prefer music that won’t destroy my hearing”

“I think that coming to this bar kinda defeats the purpose.” Adam pushed his shoulder slightly, leaving his hand there for longer than necessary.

“Then w-”Ronan was interrupted by a couple who stood in front of them. Ronan took a step back from Adam and raised a brow at them. The boy and girl fidgeted, clutching on their papers. They  
continued staring at Ronan, making it uncomfortable. Adam was ready to say something, but stopped dead in his tracks when the girl spoke.

“Hi!“ the girl said happily, “I wanted to ask for an autograph, if you’re not busy, I totally understand if you are...” 

Adam was beyond confused and got even more so when Ronan answered.

“Sure.”

With an excited shriek, she handed him the paper and waited. Adam peeked at what he was writing, his signatures were neat and practiced. He didn’t look bothered by this at all, which was quite  
odd.

“There you go,” Ronan smiled at them thinly, looking a bit flustered

After she had left, Adam asked him

“Are you some kind of celebrity in this bar? Do you have a record for drinking the most amount of shots without passing out?

“Yes, you got me. That’s my side job,” Ronan said, rolling his eyes. He sighed longly and said, “I’m actually a drummer and a songwriter”

“Oh,” Adam said after a moment,”what’s your band’s name?”

“Um,” Ronan avoided his eyes and started chewing on the leather bands on his wrists. He finally muttered, “this one”

Adam, red-faced, was frozen to the spot. He couldn’t believe that had happened. It was just his luck that the person who he had been complaining to, was part of the band. Adam keeps quiet for a couple of beats until he thought of a reply.

“I- I’m-sorry. I didn’t know you were a member,” Adam started to ramble, trying to collect his thoughts. “I only meant that the music wasn’t really my thing, but the lyrics were beautifully written  
once you could hear them, not that I’m complaining again, it’s just-”

Ronan put his hand on Adam’s shoulder and said, “Chill, man. The music’s loud as fuck, not everyone likes it”

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to offend you..." Adam said while mentally groaning.

“As if I cared about what a random guy thinks of my band,” he said, squeezing Adam’s shoulder. Ronan’s eyes were glitzing under the bad lighting, his cheeks flushed. Adam’s pressed his hands on top of the man’s.

“You know, I-” Adam was interrupted by a screaming Blue who was trying to be heard over the deafening crowd. He took his hand off and waved at her. Ronan’s face had closed off, though they were still touching.

All of the sudden, Ronan said, “I’ve got to go, the concert’s about to start. Have fun" 

“Oh, sure, will I-” Adam couldn’t finish his sentence since Ronan was out of earshot.

Once Ronan had left, Adam stayed put, pondering on his embarrassment. It was just his luck that the cute boy he had been complaining to was part of the band. He hadn’t seemed angry about it  
which was a relief. In fact, he had agreed to what he had said. 

“Adam! Sorry I’m late.”Blue started rambling all that had happened to her, and Adam did want to listen, but his mind kept wandering to the conversation and to Ronan. He had intrigued Adam.  
For someone who looked so tough on the outside, his writing reflected something completely different, a softer side. Adam needed to know more.

They stayed chatting for a couple of minutes until it was time for the performance to begin. Blue and Adam moved through the mass of people to go closer to the stage. The place had filled up without his notice, excitement was radiating from everyone. 

When the band came out, the noise engulfed him and he became a part of the moving crowd. Although the music wasn’t his favourite, he could see why everyone liked it. In this environment, it did make him want to move along to the beat, and if he’d let go, he would. Ronan was entrancing and Adam’s eyes followed him all along the performance, and his hopeful mind thought Ronan was watching him as well.

Once it had all finished, a sweaty Blue told him she needed to go to the toilet and that he should get some drinks. He had to wait for a long time until he could reach the bar, and by then most people had started to leave. He had a bit of a headache from all the noise, but he had to admit to himself that he had had a good time. He’d say that to Ronan if he ever saw him again. He was debating whether he should look for the drummer or not. He just wanted to apologise again, or that was what he kept telling himself. If he was being honest, he had felt something when they had spoken, a kind of thrill he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Or ever. He wanted to see if that would lead to something else and after all, Adam was a person who went after what he wanted. Turns out, he didn’t have to look far enough, Ronan was at the end of the bar and he seemed to be searching the room. He let himself hope that Ronan was trying to find him. 

“Good performance,” Adam said, once had reached the man. Ronan smiled at him and his shoulders lost their stiffness. His face was red and his eyes were shiny and exhausted. He could notice the drops of sweat, but not even that made him any less good looking 

“Thanks, did you actually like it or were you just looking for the exit the entire time?” 

“I actually enjoyed it. I was prepared for the loudness.” Both of them looked at each other, trying to find something to fill in the silence. 

“I guess, you’d know,” Adam muttered under his breath.

“I’d know...What?”

“Well, I noticed you looking at me, so you’d have known if wanted to leave”

“You can’t see shit from up there,” Ronan said while looking away. 

Adam chuckled. “Sure” Their eyes finally met and Adam saw hesitancy in Ronan’s. So, he decided to take a leap. 

“This was fun, are you playing again soon?”

“Um, yes,” Ronan replied, narrowing his eyes. “Next Friday”

“Well, I’d love to go.” Adam took a deep breath. “Maybe you can text me the information…”

Ronan narrowed his eyes.“All the information is on the website.”

“Yes, but sometimes it can be wrong or not up to date.” Ronan’s eyes were open, he was finally catching on.

“I don’t usually give my number to people who insult me, but I guess I’ll make an exception this time” He was trying to play it cool, but his hands twitching and his blush gave him away.

“Asshole” Adam took Ronan’s phone and saved his number after having sent a text message to his phone. When Adam returned Ronan’s phone, their hands stayed together for a moment.

“So, I’ll see you next time,” Ronan’s voice had gone up an octave.

“Sure, text me.” Ronan started walking away and kept sneaking glances at Adam.

Smiling, Adam went to look for Blue to get out of there. He would have to ask her to tell him more about the band, he had a good feeling he would need it.

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest shoutout to Pan, you always help me when I need it and endure my complaints. You're the absolute best, I love you.


End file.
